


Similarity

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: About the deputy and her resemblance to the herald





	Similarity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

The deputy was in a cage. One. They didn’t give water, food too. She was exhausted by hunger and thirst. She had not yet seen whom she had come to. There were few forces, she could hardly hold on. She understood that vile bastards want to weaken her physically, because in this state it will be easier to break her. She wanted to spit in the vile face of any sectarian who was involved in her being in this captivity.

Finally, she saw her colleague, Staci Pratt, who was walking like a dog after a man in uniform. This, probably, is this very “herald”. She didn’t look at the photos in particular when she was in the office. She knew only what their leader looked like, this same Joseph Seed. She did not look at others. For which she now repented mentally. And after the helicopter crash, she forgot what the rest of the three “herald” look like, because she saw them. But she guessed - apparently, this is this "herald". And it was easy to guess that his nickname was “soldier”. And this soldier carried a bowl with him.

Stepping closer, she looked at him. And he looked at her. She remembered his name. There was a dumb scene.  
Pratt began to look nervously at the herald, then at his colleague. Apparently, the whole essence of the situation reached him.

“What the hell ...” the deputy thought.  
Jacob, too, understood what the deputy and Staci understood. But, trying not to show, he began his monologue. Even with a delay. Put the bowl on the floor. He showed how he broke her colleague - that he was not even able to cut a knife through the throat.

There was raw meat in the bowl. But, she ate all the raw meat - listening to what Jacob was saying.

The deputy watched her colleague, Staci Pratt, shave this “herald” with a knife. She looked at this action, and could not understand - why the hell is this weakling not to kill this bastard? Here it is - a great chance. In the hands of a knife, and next - the throat of the enemy. You do not need to have a lot of physical strength to just click. Even anorexic can kill this healthy bastard, being in this position. But she guessed the true reason - just Pratt is a cowardly fool. She hated Pratt. And others - for a simple reason. She was disliked in the team. She really didn’t even try to join the team. Pratt made fun of her, often. Sometimes very disgusting. And she - often ignored his antics. And now this moron, even unable to put pressure on the blade at the right time. They taught him well, apparently, she thought. She did not feel sorry for Staci on the contrary - she gloated over his grief. Quietly, not showing - but she was gloating.

\- Not everyone can eat the whole bowl, but you…- Jacob was surprised. In fact, this happened very rarely.  
\- Life was hard. - She answered shortly.

If earlier she wanted to spit in his face, now ... It will be hard to spit in someone who looks so much like you. She was surprised at the resemblance. Having examined it closer, she stubbornly saw herself - only, in a masculine guise, and with a beard.  
Jacob, that he wanted to use his music Box, simply turned it in his hands. Understanding that he does not want to use it on it. And just put it back in my pocket. Because he too - stubbornly saw himself in it. Only, the female version, and much younger. She was very similar to him in his youth, before the army. In addition, she also did not live well.

An incomprehensible feeling awoke in him. He did not know what it was.

\- Do you have anyone? Do you have Anyone, a couple there, parents, friends? - Jacob first asked his prisoner this. He was really interested in how a person lives who looks so much like him.  
\- I have no one, I alone.  
\- How old are you?  
\- 22

Suddenly, he realized what that feeling was.  
All his life he wanted to start his own family. Brothers, yes, his family - but that’s not it ... He wanted a wife, a child. He just wanted a happy family, but life decreed otherwise.  
His fatherly feelings woke up. Not otherwise. She was suitable for him in her daughter. He saw in her too many similarities and similarities. He also saw her true character, which was hidden in her.

He just silently looked at her, and that’s it. Thinking - why was Faith accepted as a sister, and someone else, like a daughter, should not be? The bottom line is one. The main thing is that she accept his offer…

She, in turn, did not know what he wanted. Despite the similarities, she continued to consider him a bastard, and was waiting for the catch. This silence bothered her. She decided, if anything, she would fight, despite the physical superiority of the enemy.

Finally, he looked away, and spoke.  
\- You say you have no friends... But what about your colleagues, this one in particular? - He pointed to Staci.  
\- They are not my friends. And this one, especially. - She decided to lay out the truth.  
\- Did something? Do you want to teach him a lesson, and all of them in particular? - He asked with interest.

She thought. Constant conflicts at work, idiotic jokes. She did not feel sorry for them all. She also understood that this was not just a question.

\- I want to.

Staci, standing at a distance, began nervously fingering. Jacob grinned.

-I think you understand that your colleagues are doomed, if you can call it that. And you are doomed. But. If you agree to join us, you will live with me almost on equal terms. More precisely - on the rights of my daughter. I will not touch you. Unlike your ... colleagues, you will have rights and conditional freedom. But - provided that you do not betray us. If you do this, then ... I think you understand very well what will happen. - He felt that she should offer it. She obviously will not refuse.

She didn’t think long. There were no other prospects - she was nobody at home, she had no relatives. And she would never get out of captivity. Besides, she intuitively trusted him. And hell, this similarity - they were clearly of the same type. In addition, it was her chance to somehow become more significant. After all, she perfectly understood that cooperation with this herald would give her many perspectives.

\- I agree. I want to join you in a cult.  
\- Do you agree to become my adopted daughter?  
\- I agree - she did not think for a second.

Jacob grinned. He opened the cage. He brought her by the arm. She staggered from hunger, there was no strength. He carefully led her to himself - now she will live with him.

\- You know, Father will accept you. But, we have one condition, which honestly, I do not understand - you have to change the name. The name should be, well... like the names Faith, or Hope.  
\- Can I take the name "War"?  
\- Can. - He liked this train of thought. He himself would have given her such a name.

Pratt understood that he needed to catch the moment faster and repent before her. For all the nasty things he did. Alas, he did not understand that this would not help.

\- By the way, this one's now called Peach. I have it as a dog. Do you want me to make him regret all his actions before you? - unexpectedly softly said Jacob. He perfectly understood that there was a serious conflict.  
\- Just as I want. - She grinned.  
\- I hope we get along. - Jacob really hoped that they would converge. And this outward resemblance is a sign from above.

Pratt nervously fingered, walking behind them. Understanding - that now his jokes and mockery are over. And now they turned with ramming force, and headed toward him.


End file.
